


Michaeng 憶

by kuobowdd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 12





	Michaeng 憶

-ooc预警  
-结尾写的很仓促  
-流水帳  
-名井南x孙彩瑛

\---  
今天是孙彩瑛復学的日子，先前因为出了意外导致需要在医院復健了大半年。而她的父母经常出差不在家，多亏好友周子瑜常抽空来陪自己復健才不至于让孙彩瑛过于沮丧放弃了復健。

周子瑜是她的高中同学，大学后也是同个学校，说起来现在她就读的大学好歹也是孙彩瑛每日勤学拼死拼活才考上的，自然也是不想放弃的理由之一。她读的是美术相关的科系，虽然从一年级重新开始，但之前就有打了基础，所在她吸收的很快，执起画笔也是得心应手，不枉她辛苦的復健。

孙彩瑛第一次见到名井南是在午饭时间的餐厅，那时她和周子瑜正一块吃午餐，正当要开启母亲话唠模式劝诫周子瑜不要老是把麵包当正餐时，对方忽然朝着自己身后微笑点头说了句学姐好。孙彩瑛当下虽然好奇但还是夹了一口饭菜入口后才转头，果真有个人站在她后头，孙彩瑛急忙也对所谓的学姐点头表示。

“食堂没什麽位子了，可以跟你们一起坐吗？”名井南一发话孙彩瑛就觉得眼前的学姐是个很有气质的女性，声音轻柔中又不失沉稳，充满了魅力

周子瑜看了孙彩瑛一眼寻求意见，对方也注意到她的视线后轻轻应了一声，名井南见两人都没意见后道谢坐在孙彩瑛旁边默默打开便当，不疾不徐的吃了起来。

她们在吃饭途中没有任何一句话，就这样安安静静的吃完饭后各自离去，事后孙彩瑛好奇的向周子瑜问了刚才那位学姐的事，高了她半截的好友听闻，侧过头贼笑着。

“有兴趣吗？”

孙彩瑛听了脸一下就热了起来，努着嘴小力的掐了周子瑜的手臂，没回答对方恶趣味的疑问：“你什麽时候认识那位学姐的？”

周子瑜顿了顿，歪头想了几秒才答，“你不在的那段时间。”

原来是自己出意外的那段时间，怪不得她一点印象都没有，虽然孙彩瑛还想探点消息，但鑑于周子瑜只对熟人鬼灵精怪的性子，她也就不再多问避免调侃。

第二次见到名井南时是在同一天的傍晚，孙彩瑛刚下课买好了晚餐回住处，刚准备开门进去就见到刚上到这个楼层的名井南。

纯情的小猛兽脑袋顿时就当机了，愣在原地，不如对方一见到自己就温婉微笑的游刃有馀，她听见名井南轻轻地说着真巧。

“晚...晚上好。”

“彩瑛也住在这吗？”

孙彩瑛点了点头，一下就反应过来的看向名井南，她好像知道小孩在疑惑些什麽，连忙解释。

“子瑜很常提起你。”

“是吗？”孙彩瑛不知为何的有些胸闷，她握紧了拳头，扯出微笑：“姐姐叫什麽名字呢？”

“南，名井南。”她回答

“日文？汉字是怎麽写来着？”孙彩瑛恍然的应着，心想原来对方是日本人，怪不得给人一种客气的感觉

不过这只是自己的刻板印象让她先入为主，因为日本人下一个动作打破了她的想法。

名井南一听盯着她望了一阵子，见孙彩瑛没有太多反应后就抬手抓住了她空下来的手，微凉的指尖在温热的掌心上笔划着她名字的日文汉字。

孙彩瑛被面前的人这样亲暱的接触，不习惯的抿着唇，脑袋像老旧机器驱动一样轰轰作响，她在日本人写完字后小心翼翼地抽回了手。名井南注意到了孙彩瑛的矜持，紧张的舔了上唇，整理好内心乱如麻的思绪，随即勾起嘴角露出一个好看的笑容。

“我就住隔壁，彩瑛有需要帮忙尽量告诉我。”

“好，谢谢南姐姐。”

名井南点头回应，开了大门后消失在孙彩瑛的视线中，小孩意犹未尽又摇了摇头，也走进了屋内。

她不会知道刚认识不久的名井南在关上门后一个人哭了多久。

\---  
恋人之间免不了吵架，孙彩瑛和名井南也是。当时名井南虽然还是个大三学生，但早在二年级时就被教授引荐到一间颇有名气的设计公司实习，孙彩瑛生日那天名井南刚好有公司高层的聚会，上司吩咐无论如何都一定要抽空参加，只好为难的对小孩如实以告，虽然电话中没办法看见孙彩瑛的表情，但名井南隐约的感觉到了小孩隐忍的鼻音，她说着没关係。

而这麽做的名井南也后悔了，她明明知道孙彩瑛是个倔强的人，小孩没有哭着死缠烂打，只是晚上出了门，在外喝的浑身酒气到夜半，最后在过马路时没注意被开夜路的车给撞上。

名井南当时假藉身体不适早退了，开着门准备给孙彩瑛一个惊喜，所以当她接到孙彩瑛出意外的电话时急的连锁都没关就开车赶到了医院。她看见周子瑜站在手术室前，红着眼眶泛泪，她对两人之间发生的事还不清楚，皱起眉头小声的说：“彩瑛这个傻瓜...竟然喝的烂醉后出意外，我看你醒来南姐姐还不唸死你...”

名井南听了心脏简直像是被绞住一样的疼，她的人生在这一刻有如天崩地裂，儘管她也是身不由己，还是一口认定孙彩瑛会出意外全是自己的错。若不是她的原因，小孩现在应该是躺在自己怀中安稳的睡着，想到这裡，名井南早已满脸泪水。

所幸孙彩瑛生命并无大碍，只是右手臂和右腿严重骨折，额头因为撞击而缝了几针，昏迷一整个礼拜才醒了过来。在这之前名井南日日夜夜都待在病房照顾孙彩瑛，望着她略显苍白的脸庞以泪洗面，祈祷着小孩能够早日甦醒，而她醒来时在场的周子瑜和名井南也确实开心的喜极而泣。

只是意识仍模煳的孙彩瑛只记得周子瑜的名字，完全没了名井南的记忆，名井南这个人忽然在孙彩瑛的世界裡被拭去一样不存在，那裡没有属于她任何的一寸地。

错愕的周子瑜在孙彩瑛又昏睡过去时找了主治医生，简单概要的论述了一下情况，医生做了些检查后转过身子回答。

“疑似是失忆症，照小姐你这麽说，应该是心理关係造成的选择性失忆。”

“按照心理学来看，选择性失忆是一个防卫机制，因为一个人遭遇重大创伤或刺激，无法承受强大的精神压力，所以潜意识选择遗忘某件事或人。”医生说的轻描淡写，在病例表上多添了一笔，又转头过来询问两人

“孙小姐的家属来不了吗？”

她们默默点了头，医生又将目光移回病历表上，看了一会后将笔插入白袍的口袋，准备离开病房。

一向内敛沉稳的名井南急了，不自觉放大了音量。

“请...请问多久会恢復？”

医生回答，快的话几天，名井南又战战兢兢地问道：“慢的话呢？”

“如果孙小姐不愿意回忆，可能一辈子都回想不起来了。”

\---  
回忆戛然而止。虽然医生建议可以带着孙彩瑛看心理医生，但被名井南阻止了。敏锐的凑崎纱夏很快就察觉到她的不对劲，名井南知道把事情隐瞒只会更糟糕，闭上双眼忍住了眼泪，将那天的事全盘脱出。

“小南，你真的不打算和彩瑛说你们之间的事吗？”平时爱笑的凑崎纱夏收起了笑容，认真的看着坐在她面前心不在焉的名井南

她知道名井南不是自愿和孙彩瑛分开，知情的人都知道名井南恨不得把那孩子宠上天，将那孩子的好告诉全世界。

“或许这麽做对彩瑛和我都好...”

爱情是令人疲累的，无论是主动的那方还是被动，彼此走到现在已经伤痕累累，如今命运像是在唆使自己一般，或许是该放手了。她已经从孙彩瑛身上，得到足够多的幸福了。

孙彩瑛的天赋是她有目共睹的，事实上教授也认为她或许多加琢磨一会，过个一两年就能够到国外进修。但依照孙彩瑛的个性，绝对不会离开自己去遥远的海外，她不想成为孙彩瑛未来的桎梏。

所以名井南才孙彩瑛睡着的那段时间把她们一起的相关照片和影片都给删了，不在她的回忆裡留下一点痕迹，但她还是狠不下心，暗自在自己手机裡备了一份。

凑崎纱夏心疼的替名井南的莫名的坚持叹了口气，问道。

“你想要怎麽做？”

名井南抬起不再明亮的乌黑眸子，缓缓道来。

“我想要请你和子瑜...一起塑造一个全新的名井南。”

“不作为恋人，而是在身边支持她的姐姐。”

周子瑜其实不怎麽会撒谎，所以当名井南向她解释所有的一切时，她有些慌张与不解，她不懂名井南对离开孙彩瑛的理由，才忽然回想起孙彩瑛的INS上所有她们两人的合照都不见了。

“INS上的那些照片…也是南姐姐做的吗？”

“嗯。”名井南垂眸苦笑，又真切地望向了周子瑜，“拜託了子瑜…这是为了彩瑛好。”

“好…”周子瑜拿名井南苦苦哀求没有办法，点了点头，“在这之前，南姐姐可以回答我一个问题吗？”

名井南思考了几秒后说了句好。

“南姐姐还喜欢彩瑛吗？”

周子瑜看着名井南沉默不语，内心也有底了。

“如果南姐姐不想说也不用强迫自己。”

名井南低下了头，眼泪扑簌簌地直直往地上掉，开出朵朵深色的花。名井南是个坚强独立的人，她并不常在人面前哭，但自从孙彩瑛出事后她变得忍不住让泪水肆意夺出眼眶，因为那孩子她脆弱的像精緻的玻璃，受到些微外力刺激就容易使理智碎裂。

如同现在也是，眼前和彩瑛一样大的孩子这麽问自己，名井南当然也想要理直气壮地告诉对方，她爱孙彩瑛，全世界绝对找不到第二个这麽爱她的人了，但是她没办法那麽做，只能怯弱的把堵在喉间的真心话吞回去。

“对不起。”

名井南转身快步离去，留下愁着眉头的周子瑜，她知道姐姐的个性，也就没跟了过去。

而在那之后，名井南好像真的下定了决心，彻底消失在孙彩瑛的世界裡。就连小孩最无助最需要陪伴的时候都不在她身边，儘管名井南很想要安慰因伤而软弱的幼崽，但她还是克制了保护的慾望，一逃避就是半年，如今康復差不多的孙彩瑛已经准备回到学校了。

而孙彩瑛确实再次和名井南相遇了。

当站在远处的名井南看见孙彩瑛半年下来而消瘦一些的脸蛋心疼了不少，她拿着早就买好许久的便当走向了两人，熟稔的和周子瑜对话，她尽量不让声音发颤，但她还是紧张的控制不好表情，幸好正在扒饭的小孩没有当下转过头看向她，不然自己可能就会在当场哭起来了。

她们安静的吃完饭后打了招呼就各自离开，名井南像是卸下重担一样鬆了口气，想着自己大概没有漏馅，至于她们第二次相遇就真的只是巧合。她们以前是住一起的，名井南只是在孙彩瑛出院前把那裡属于她的东西都搬走了，偌大的双人床变成单人床、情侣马克杯换成小孩以前中意的那个、连床上两隻其中一隻代表自己的企鹅娃娃都被名井南带走，只要是成双成对的物品都被她替换了。名井南收拾好所有的东西后看了一眼被冷落在一旁的玩偶，她静静地抱起来将脸贴在玩偶上，上面残留着属于孙彩瑛的味道，那是小孩在游戏场费了好大功夫才换来送给她的。

之后名井南找了和孙彩瑛同一层的房间入住，她本想在和孙彩瑛第一次见面后过个几天在製造机会告诉她这件事，但没想到她会在丢垃圾回来的途中遇上刚回到家的孙彩瑛。练习多次这样场景的名井南第一时间先丢了个笑容，装做稍微惊讶的样子和她对话，但当孙彩瑛问起她的名字时，却感到有一些头晕目眩。

或许那是她的本能反应，对于日本人名字的好奇，孙彩瑛的问题和几年前她们刚见面不久一样，名井南伫在原地半晌，机械般的伸出手，她的回答也和当年一样。但名井南这个人在孙彩瑛的记忆裡仍然陌生，小孩基于礼貌也没有抗拒的抽手，在对方动作完才缓缓收回，而名井南也注意到了，习惯性地舔了唇，开口留下关切的话后不自然的进门逃离现场，她知道自己搞砸了。

即便决定好不带有任何恋爱的想法去面对，但孙彩瑛的所有都被一笔一画的刻在心坎裡，那对名井南实在太残酷、太困难。

\---  
最近那位姐姐意外的靠近自己。

孙彩瑛本来没想过会和名井南那麽亲近，她不是自来熟的人，所以连交友都有一些被动，儘管她还挺庆幸能够认识气质与美丽兼具的姐姐。自从和名井南在公寓相遇的那时候起，她发现很容易就会接触到对方，偶然到孙彩瑛都认为自己只要一出门就一定会看见名井南的那种程度。

就像今天要缴交美术作业给教授时都能在办公室遇上名井南，彬彬有礼的日本人看到后朝着自己一笑又转头回去听教授说话，孙彩瑛害羞的点头，把一张张的素描放在教授的桌上后匆匆离开。

【今天在缴作业的途中又遇上南姐姐了。】

孙彩瑛不知何时习惯在睡前写日记，在印象中她只在小时候这麽做，但写起来又意外的熟练，只不过说是日记又倒像是观察日常的随笔，简短精闢。

【大概把我们比喻成磁铁都不为过，我是N极的话南姐姐就是S极。】小孩在日记上又加了一行，但看着这排字没多久脸一红总觉得没眼看又胡乱擦掉

这种像是在比喻恋人的形容词怎麽能乱用呢……孙彩瑛皱了皱眉，用着深色原子笔在磁铁两字上多撇了几行横槓。将日记随手丢在了书桌上，脸红的小狮子烦恼的抓了抓头，向后一仰躺到了床上。

难不成……

孙彩瑛也不愿多想，关掉桌上的檯灯倒头就睡。

周末，周子瑜被孙彩瑛召集到她的住处，后者说是要跟她说个天大的秘密，但周子瑜早就习惯孙彩瑛说谎不打草稿的个性，只是摇了摇头吐槽：“是不是选课的那堂作业缴不出来？”

“啊~救救我吧！子瑜亲故！”孙彩瑛知道没戏，抓住旁人细长的胳膊蹭了蹭，苦苦哀求，“上礼拜那堂课被我翘掉拿去画素描啦报告我写不出来啊！”

周子瑜无缘无故被说好要一起上课的孙彩瑛放鸽子，想当然就没有立马答应黏在手臂上的友人，冷漠的撇了一眼后将目光放回前方。

“求你了！我请你吃麵包就是了！”孙彩瑛是拒绝周子瑜把当正餐在吃的，但她想不到可以挽留对方的方法，只好拿出最终的杀手锏

周子瑜一听定在了原地，转过头看向孙彩瑛说道：“是你说的。”

“是是。”

“一言为定。”周子瑜面无表情的点头，内心却暗自窃喜

周子瑜到孙彩瑛她家时有些被震慑，她在那两人交往的时候曾到这几次，里头总摆满了许多与她们有关的小饰品，充满着生活气息，与现在这模样相差甚远，没想到名井南把这裡有关她的事物清除彻底，真的就像是孙彩瑛一个人独居一样。

孙彩瑛穿上了室内鞋又丢了一双客用的给周子瑜使用，看了时钟一眼才想起什麽，低声开口：“啊…我忘了跟你说待会南姐姐会来我家做饭了。”

“嗯。”

见好友云淡风轻的回答，孙彩瑛疑惑的看着对方，周子瑜也注意到她看着自己，问了句：“怎麽了？”

你怎觉得不奇怪？

孙彩瑛当然没那麽问，青涩的孩子脸皮子不是特别厚，藉着多一事不如省一事的想法就对周子瑜回了没事。约莫过了半小时外头的门铃响了，室内的两人同时都往玄关看了一眼，周子瑜见孙彩瑛还忙着打报告就起身去开门，名井南一见到自己的瞬间是有些错愕的，这让周子瑜欣慰的笑了笑。

名井南果然还是从前那个她。

“南姐姐。”

名井南点了点头走了进来，声音很轻：“彩瑛呢？”

“在赶报告，我是来帮她的。”周子瑜回头看着在电脑前埋头苦干的孙彩瑛，又转过头回问，“南姐姐很常来吗？”

周子瑜这暧昧的问题惹得名井南血气瞬间表现在脸庞上，她连忙摇头解释。

“之前聊天的时候聊到了一些做饭的事，彩瑛说想吃看看…”名井南越说越小声，最后连在说什麽大概只有本人听得见

看了全程的周子瑜温婉的笑了出来，也没说话，只是敞开门示意名井南进来，脸还红着的日本人匆忙的和在客厅与报告战争的孙彩瑛打了招呼后就溜到了厨房，孙彩瑛看着焦急的名井南又把视线摆在走的悠哉的周子瑜身上。

“你说了什麽？”敏锐的孙彩瑛心裡明白有鬼，死盯着周子瑜

周子瑜无辜的耸着肩，指着萤幕说：“这边写错了。”

小狮子一下就被转移注意力，回头专注在自己的报告上。

名井南在规模不大的厨房准备了二十分钟左右，做了家中很常见的泡菜炒饭，热气蒸腾。

“先吃饭吧。”名井南盛了两碗给两个小孩，孙彩瑛见到兴奋地接过碗道了谢，愉快地吃了起来

名井南做的饭是好吃的，只不过不知道为什麽有点熟悉，孙彩瑛便笑着随口说道：“感觉像是在哪裡吃过，南姐姐可以去开炒饭店了。”

儘管孙彩瑛可能把味道认作哪处的店家做的，但在场的另外两人可不就这麽想了，但名井南还是故作微笑的样子回答了一句是吗。

记忆失去了，可感官是不会骗人的，孙彩瑛早已记住名井南做的每一道饭菜，因为那都是名井南刻意为她去学习的，这些在以前她都知道，所以年下从来不会抱怨她任何的努力。第一次尝试的时候饭焦了，小孩就说她喜欢吃硬一些的米；泡菜做得太辣，就说配着水吃也没关係；饭菜冷了，就说很有日本的特色。

小孩的体贴是名井南沉溺于她给予的爱情的原因之一，她愿意永远停在那段时光不再前行，不过──

这都是以前了。

吃饭的事告了一个段落，孙彩瑛又着手在报告上，只是屋内剩下孙彩瑛和名井南两人，据周子瑜说的是其他人找她有事，名井南也修过那堂课可以帮孙彩瑛忙，所以她就安心地离开了。

久违的独处，两人不免紧张了起来，名井南试图把注意力放在未完成的报告上，但靠近时总会让她耳根发烫，孙彩瑛状态也不是很好，常出现在日记裡的第二主角就待在自己身旁，她不免扳直了身子。

直到最后报告确实完成了，除了指导其馀閒话都没有，孙彩瑛只是目送名井南回到她的屋子后叹一口气，本人也不知道为何而叹。

\---  
孙彩瑛做了个梦。

那时她刚睡醒在洗手间去洗漱，到了厨房看着忙于做早餐的名井南的背影都能被心裡甜腻的幸福弄得傻笑，孙彩瑛悄悄的走近名井南身旁顺势就靠在她的肩上，名井南也只是笑着撇头看向她，轻轻对自己道早。

“好香。”

名井南把煎好的蛋摆到盘上，脸上盈着笑意回答：“因为今天有培根啊。”

孙彩瑛摇头，连带下巴轻蹭着名井南的肩膀，盯着名井南勾人的眸子，小狮子抓准了狩猎的时机，在对方侧过头时不偏不倚掠夺那片柔软的双唇。等到唇间的距离分开时，她环在对方腰上的手紧了些，带着刚起床的奶声奶气，撒娇般地说。

“是你。”

孙彩瑛醒来时那股悸动还无法平息，她大口喘着气，理智一时分不清自己是在现实还是梦中，她急忙跑到洗手间洗脸降低上升的温度，虽然正值青春年华做个春梦不为过，但亲暱的对象却让小孩慌的头脑发晕。

明明才认识一个月的姐姐，却成为她出生以来第一次思春的对象，孙彩瑛再怎麽迟钝，都觉得不对劲。

但她不敢，她没勇气去想像。

“彩瑛呀！~”

“纱夏姐姐啊…”正在吃饭的孙彩瑛因为身后的突袭吓得掉了筷子，她慵懒地往背后一看，发现原来是那位朝气蓬勃的姐姐，相较之下她没什麽活力的应着对方

“怎麽了？”凑崎纱夏看着无精打采的小孩，拿着托盘顺势就坐在小孩的对面询问

孙彩瑛略显无助的眼眸稍稍往上抬了抬，像个刚被骂过而楚楚可怜的孩子，她盯着凑崎纱夏几秒，又想了想后开口：“纱夏姐姐…喜欢一个人是怎麽样的感觉？”

凑崎听见纯情的孩子的问题，狐狸般的双眼忽地变的炯炯有神，但她也没有先回答孙彩瑛的问题，倒是反问对方。

“你喜欢过谁吗？”

孙彩瑛摇了摇头，凑崎明白她的状况也没摊牌，毕竟她也答应过名井南。

“大概就会对喜欢的那个人变得敏感很多，有什麽事第一个想到都会是那个人，目光也会不知不觉就一直在他身上。”凑崎纱夏对解释这种凭感觉的情情爱爱也不怎麽拿手，只能顺着自己的想法来阐述

看着像是无法理解的孙彩瑛，凑崎纱夏难得愁起了眉，但她还是挑起嘴角：“最重要的还是顺从自己的初心。”

就算忘了那个人，自己心裡还是最清楚的。

傍晚时分，孙彩瑛从学校回家的路上又遇上名井南了，她也见怪不怪，朝着对方点头打招呼，她也笑笑回应。她一直觉得名井南笑起来很好看，声音轻盈又温婉的很好听，笑容暖的像冬天时的阳光，融化了冰冷的心房。

“回家吗？”

“嗯。”

“那一起走吧。”

“好。”

名井南私底下就是个不多话的人，通常会在一旁安安静静地听着，只有必要时才会接上话题，但到公寓的路程不长，她自然就很宝贵这稀少的时光。

“最近学得如何？”

孙彩瑛听见名井南的问题，稍微抬起垂着的头疑惑地发出了闷哼，过了几秒才答：“还算顺利。”

“有认识的朋友了吗？”

“没有。”她自认为自己是个慢熟的人，对熟人才会打开话匣子，展露仅有的活泼

“这样啊…没关係，可以慢慢来。”名井南有些尴尬，她甚至觉得自己像是长辈在新年时在问候别人家小孩的近况

“南姐姐呢？”孙彩瑛明白话题无法延续也就没接下去，随口问了一句

“嗯？”她一时无法明白小孩指的是什麽

“学校或是工作上的。”

“你怎麽知道我有工作？”名井南有些激动，因为工作是她在失忆前的事情了，知情的另外两人知道的也不多

孙彩瑛被问得懵了，她也不知道为什麽会这麽问名井南，问的时候她也毫无想法，几乎是下意识地去问罢了。名井南看着小孩困惑的表情，内心不免失落了一下，但还是一笑带过，说着没事。

她们就这麽閒聊着，直到进入公寓的电梯走到孙彩瑛的房门前，但在孙彩瑛进房之前名井南叫住了她。

孙彩瑛停下扭开门把的动作，在转头看向名井南的瞬间愣住了。

她一副快哭出来的模样。

“怎麽了？”

名井南双手握拳，掌心貌似快被指甲划破一般发疼，她吐了口气，调整好状态后直直地看向对方。

“彩瑛。”

“我周末就要出国了。”

“工作实习。”

名井南早在两个多礼拜前就被告知获得到外国企业实习的机会，但她在此之前都没跟任何人说，连父母都还没。或许这是自己的私心吧，想第一个告诉她，不为什麽，就因为她是孙彩瑛。

孙彩瑛愣了几秒后撇开了看着名井南的目光低下了头：“是吗。”

小孩没料到自己的语气会那麽冷淡，连忙补了一句恭喜。

“可以去送你吗？”

“我搭的是半夜的班机了。”

“没关係。”

【南姐姐要出国了。】

日记停在开头，如果要她也可以就只写这段话。

她撇了眼日记上写的礼拜五，垮了嘴角，那位姐姐也是挺恶趣味的。

当下听到名井南要出国孙彩瑛是很错愕的，她总觉得有很多话想和对方说，但却又一时语塞，情感交杂的话语汇集了一句没什麽感情的祝贺。她不知道她想跟名井南说什麽，彼此也才相识一个月，但听到她要出国时自己内心却激动得像认识多年的故人。

烦躁地打开了手机毫无目的乱滑，那是她的一个习惯。孙彩瑛无意间注意到许多的档案之中一个特别的压缩档，只因为档名是Strawberry。

就算自己爱吃草莓也不会把照片放进压缩档吧？她好奇的点开了档案，没想到跳出了解密的图框，这下倒给孙彩瑛彻底的疑问了，但疑惑归疑惑，小孩还是很有决心的去解锁，只不过过了十分钟以后耐性就被萤幕上那句输入了错误的数字密码磨灭。

她的生日、电话号码、高中或大学的学号……什麽都没有用，甚至连自己的鞋号都猜下去了。

“耍我玩呢。”孙彩瑛忿忿的把手机甩在床上，却又躺回去尝试了几次

再快要放弃的那刻时，脑海裡一瞬间好像闪过了些什麽，她鬼使神差的输入了一串数字，浪费自己近半小时的密码锁意外地解开了。

孙彩瑛紧张的喝了口水，用手指揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，她记不起。

她记不起324423是什麽。

\---  
在孙彩瑛看完那份档案所有的附件时夜已深，生活作息正常的她不常熬夜，但此时却睡意全无。

档案内的讯息逼迫着她接受现实，她想了很久才发现先前的疑惑都可以从中而解，无论是周子瑜那时平淡的回答还是名井南表露出的动摇。

名井南是她的恋人，那串数字是自己和她的生日。

她会知道是因为档案裡面全是她和名井南的聊天纪录和自己在之前写的日记，徜徉在恋爱之中的文字全都表露无遗，要不是这份档案在她的手机裡，她都可能以为别人在恶整自己。

但孙彩瑛不明白为何名井南不告诉她这件事，倘若她真的不喜欢自己了，也没理由在这段期间这般靠近她。况且名井南留了档案等着她发现，就代表着其实对方心中还是存有一点希望吧。

但现在想起来，名井南所做的一切都让她没来由地生起闷气，凭什麽自己对她动了情后对方却不负责任的丢了一句就逃跑了。

对，在两小时前她或许还不确定自己的感情，但这之后她也有了解答。

她确实是喜欢名井南，但她不知道名井南喜不喜欢自己。总不能问她“你是不是喜欢我”这样自爆性的问题吧？

还气着的小狮子鼓起了脸颊，闷闷的抱怨着。

名井南今天就要离开了，在确认所有行李都没有遗漏之后放鬆地躺在椅上休息，虽然是最后一天了，但她今天并不想出门。

在昨天告知孙彩瑛自己要出国后也向凑崎纱夏说了，她还记的电话的另一头听了之后先是叹了口气，问了是否心意已决，她回是以后对方无声了半晌，说了一句祝你好运后只就聊了几句。

其实名井南本来是想婉拒这次实习的机会的，但她发现自己无法静下来。光是看着孙彩瑛一秒，听着她的声音，隐藏的爱意就越发汹涌，她果然做不到待在对方身旁默默支持。

藉着这次的出国，或许埋藏的情感就会被时间冲淡，她是这麽想的。

名井南说她是半夜三点的班机，所以她早在十点就抵达机场做准备，期间她的父母也打了电话过来，她报备了一些事就挂了电话，之后只是垂着眸子盯着萤幕，暗自期待那人的讯息，不过她等了好久都没有回音，到了她已经要过海关了都没见对方的人。

或许她是反悔不想来，又或是她睡过头了，但无论如何都掩饰不了内心的失落。

就在快轮到她时，孙彩瑛的声音在她身后响起。

孙彩瑛跑到她的身旁弯腰扶着膝盖喘着，因为卖力奔跑额头湿了一大片，细碎的浏海都贴了上去，“先…先等等！”

“好，你先去那边坐着，我给你买瓶水。”名井南捨不得孙彩瑛这般狼狈的模样，拖着行李箱离开了排队的人潮，牵着孙彩瑛坐到等候区的椅子上

在休息片刻后孙彩瑛平復着不规律的呼吸，而一旁的名井南则看着她的侧脸入迷所以转过头来正好对上那片蛊惑人心的眸子，小孩紧张地动了动嘴没发出声音，但当她听见对方用着熟悉的语气呼唤着自己的暱称后就哭了出来。

“别哭了。”她感觉眼眶发热，要是名井南再这麽哭下去自己也会哭出来的

“你…你想起来了？”名井南连声音都在颤抖，她皱着眉头看着对方

孙彩瑛摇头否认：“我看了手机裡的档案。”

在解释时越想就越觉得委屈，一口气就道出了所有不解的心事。

“为什麽在我失忆后什麽都不说却又留这个给我？为什麽打开了我的心房后却在我要回应时逃跑了？你知道我这几天都在思考你的事情吗？”孙彩瑛也没忍住，任由眼泪肆意涌出，沿着她的脸颊轮廓流下，最后落在名井南的手背上，软化了先前锐气，“你不要走了…我不知道你还喜不喜欢我…但…我喜欢你，真的。”

名井南看着为了自己放下自尊的小狮子，伸手圈住了已经大半年没有抱住的爱人，情绪高涨的回道。

“我也喜欢你，喜欢的不得了。”

“那你可不可以不要走了？”孙彩瑛害怕表白了心意后名井南还是会离开，于是带着哭腔再次确认对方的意思

“好，都听你的。”

这下孙彩瑛总算放心了，整个人窝在了名井南的怀裡抱着她，满脸泪水的低语：“南…南…名井南…”

“嗯。”

“我们回去吧。”

“好。”

孙彩瑛在回程的计程车上睡着了，名井南的腿给她当了靠枕，无防备的睡颜撩拨着着她的理智，甚至差点就要垂下头亲吻那片许久未尝的柔软之地。谁知道躺在腿上的小孩其实还没睡着，趁着名井南快要”袭击”自己时撑起了身子，轻轻的贴上了对方的唇，只是孙彩瑛在这方面有记忆以来就是稚嫩的初学者，所以也只是浅尝辄止。

“彩瑛…”

“我们之前会这样吗？”

名井南脸霎时的一阵通红，微微的点了点头。孙彩瑛释怀的笑了笑，低声道：“那我就放心了，南姐姐这幅良家妇女的模样，很难想像会有亲暱的行为。”

其实在亲密行为的方面，被孙彩瑛认为被动的日本人才是主动的那方，这让名井南害羞的不敢多加开口。

当计程车快要开到她们的住处时孙彩瑛又低唤了一声。

“小南。”

怀中的年下唸着她的名字时多了几分从容的笑意。

“回去再做吧。”

\---  
名井南随着孙彩瑛回到她们以前住的那间房，丢下了行李一股脑就往床上靠，虽然床被替换成缩小一倍的单人床，但两人也不以为意，从青涩的亲吻到情深意浓的唇舌交缠，越演越烈。

衣料底下的手有些急躁的游走着，孙彩瑛在这大半年的时间没了名井南的记忆到还好过，名井南可不同，压抑了这麽长一段时间，早已堆积起的慾望让她在上床时就只专注在情事上。

孙彩瑛轻咬着名井南的上唇，看着她深情地望着自己，“别急…”，年上微微点头，又在对方可口的颈肩埋首，烙下一片一片的印记

前戏做足后名井南便移动去掠夺下一寸领土，在一阵温柔的揉捻后缓缓进入那温润的花径，“放鬆一些……”，她心疼的看着孙彩瑛因为难受而紧闭的双眼，低头吻着对方发酸的眼角柔声抚慰，等到身下闷哼着的爱人习惯之后抽出再挺入，动作反复了数次，每次都加快了速度和力道，惹的她发出了断断续续的呻吟直至她的意识因达到巅峰而轻飘飘的

小孩也不是单纯的享受对方给予的情爱，她伸手探向那片未知的领域，有模有样的学起对方用在自己身上的那套手法，她学得很快，弄得名井南一阵酥麻。

途中名井南听见孙彩瑛对自己说着对不起，她侧过头一边喘气一边问对方为何道歉，只见对方愧疚般地看着她，眸子裡盈满了泪水。

“一定很难受吧…”她没有正面回答问题，轻轻抚着名井南的脸落下一个温柔至极的吻，留恋般的用手描摹着被亲的有些红肿的唇形

名井南哭得泣不成声，充满委屈。

“你让我哭好多次…我不喜欢哭的…”

“嗯…对不起。”

“我好想你。”

“我也是。”

\---  
孙彩瑛抱住了名井南，在她的耳边低喃。

“我回来了。”

End


End file.
